Klabautermann (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 4)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 10 thumb|120px|right|Seite 11 thumb|120px|right|Seite 12 thumb|120px|right|Seite 14 Thomas Finn schlägt den Klabautermann für eine Begegnung auf einem Schiffsabenteuer vor. Dazu betrachtet er zunächst Sagen aus verschiedenen Küstenregionen, die durchaus sehr verschiedene Sichten auf den Klabautermann aufweisen. Im weiteren Verlauf entwickelt er hieraus Ideen und Ansätze, diese Figur als Begegnung oder auch entscheidenden Nichtspielercharakter in einem Rolleenspielabenteuer auf Hoher See einzusetzen. Quelltext Klabautermann Der Schiffsgeist in Historie und Rollenspiel Zu den faszinierendsten Episoden im Laufe eines erfüllten Abenteurlebens gehört sicherlich eine abenteuerliche Reise auf einem jener bunten Handelssegler, die in den Hafenstädten der jeweiligen Fantasywelt vor Anker gehen. Viele Spielleiter erkennen jedoch leider nicht die zahlreichen Abenteuermöglichkeien, die sich mit einer Seereise verbinden lassen. Nicht nur, daß eine Schiffreise in den meisten Fällen die schnellste Art der Fortbewegung darstellt; ein Schiff ist ein geschlossener Handlungsschauplatz, auf dem sich faszinierende Abenteuer ansiedeln lassen. Keiner der Nichtspielercharaktere kann ohne weiteres verschwinden und durch die große Anzahl an Personen an Bord ist wahres Rollenspiel vorprogrammiert. Da die Kreativität des Spielleiters leider oftmals nicht über den obligatorischen Piratenüberfall oder die unvermeidliche Seeschlangenbegegnung hinausreicht, ist es an der Zeit, einen der merkwürdigsten und skurilsten Bewohner an Bord eines solchen Schiffes etwas näher vorzustellen: den Klabautermann! Den meisten Lesern dürfte diese legendäre Gestalt aus Geschichten und Erzählungen bekannt sein. Um den Klabautermann nun aber in ein stimmungsvolles Schiffsintermezzo einbauen zu können, sind einige Hintergrundinformationen bezüglich dieses Männleins vonnöten. Seemannssage: Es wird berichtet, daß es junge Mädchen gibt, die nicht gern in Booten segeln, deren Planken aus Eichenholz bestehen. Sie fürchten sich vor dem Klabautermann. Denn immer dann, wenn unter dem Baum, von dem das Holz des Schiffes stammt, einst eine Kindesmörderin ihren Säugling vergraben hat, wird es auf dem Schiff zu spuken anfangen. Es klirrt und klopft und poltert an Bord und manchmal sitzt ein kleiner Mann mit uraltem Kindergesicht in dem grauen oder blauen Anzug eines Waisenkindes auf dem Klüver und raucht eine Tonpfeife. Es handelt sich bei ihm um den Geist des umgebrachten Kindes. Der Legende entsprechend muß er jedoch am 29. Februar genau Schlag Mitternacht bei Vollmond in der Minute der Flutkenterung an der Küste des Meeres geboren sein. Oftmals kündigt er Haverie an, manchmal will er die Besatzung nur warnen und ist somit der Glücksbringer an Bord. Es heißt, daß er gelegentlich eine eigene Flagge im Vortopp hißt, nebelgrau mit seltsamen Zeichen drauf. Es besteht die Chance, daß er das Geheimnis der Seelenwanderung zu seiner Erlösung nutzt und wenn junge Frauen an Bord sind, den Keim zu seiner Neugeburt segnet. Das Kind wird meist ein Junge, der alles Zeug dazu hat, Admiral oder Seeräuber zu werden. Eine andere Seemannssage berichtet ähnliches. Demnach ist der Klabautermann der unsichtbare Schutzpatron der Schiffe, der verhütet, daß den treuen und ordentlichen Schiffern Unglück wiederfahre. Er selbst sehe überall an Bord nach und sorge für Ordnung und für gute Fahrt. Im Schiffsraum kann man ihn besonders gut hören, da er die Waren gern noch besser nachstaut (daher das Knarren der Fässer und Kisten). Oft hämmert der Klabautermann auch außen am Schiff und das sei ein Zeichen für den Schiffszimmermann, eine schadhafte Stelle auszubessern. Dieser Sage nach, läßt sich der Klabautermann niemals sehen und wenn, dann nur wenn es keine Rettung für das Schiff mehr gebe. Kurz vorher höre man den Klabautermann vom Bramsegel herab mit den Geistern sprechen, die ihm untertan sind. Doch wenn der Sturm zu stark und das Scheitern unvermeidlich würde, setze er sich auf das Steuer, zeige sich das erste Mal - und verschwinde, indem er das Steuer zerbräche. Diejenigen, die ihn in diesem Augenblick sehen, finden unmittelbar darauf den Tod in den Wellen. Pommersche Sage: Diese Sage geht davon aus, daß, sobald ein Schiff fertig ist, auch ein kleiner Geist an Bord einziehe. Die Schiffer nannten ihn Kalfater oder Klabautermann. Obwohl er ein guter Geist sei, haben ihn nur wenige jemals gesehen, denn es bedeutet Unglück für jeden, der ihn erblickt. Manche, die ihn gesehen haben, sagten, daß der Klabautermann kaum zwei Fuß groß sei und eine rote Jacke, weite Schifferhosen und einen runden Hut trüge. Andere widerum erzählen, daß er nackt sei. Je weniger man ihn sieht, desto öfter kann man ihn im Bauch des Schiffes hören, um das er sich ohne Unterlaß bemüht. Er hilft die Ballen nachzustauen und wo kein Mensch herankommt, kalfatert er das Schiff (daher sein Name). Er weckt eingeschlafene Matrosen durch einen Stoß, wenn dem Schiff Gefahr droht und die Matrosen versuchen sich zumeist gut mit ihm zu stellen. Es heißt sogar, daß der Klabautermann mit dem Schutzgeist anderer Schiffe spricht, wenn ein Seemann von einem Schiff auf ein anderes wechselt, so daß jener ihn ebenso beschützen möge, wie er selbst es bisher getan hat. Die Matrosen setzten ihm daher oftmals einen Teller mit ihrem Lieblingsessen hin, um dem Klabautermann für seine Taten zu danken. Es heißt, daß der Seemann, von dem er etwas annehme, ganz besonders weit oben in der Gunst des Klabautermanns steht. Ostfriesische Sage: Hiernach ist der Klabautermann ein graues Männlein, kaum zwei Fuß hoch, aber kräftig und gedrungen. Andere beschreiben ihn so: Er ist ein kleiner Kerl, kaum einen Fuß hoch, mit roten Pausbacken und hellen gutmütigen Augen. Er ist wie ein Matrose gekleidet und trägt, sooft man ihn sieht, einen hölzernen Hammer in der rechten Hand. Nicht selten stellt er sich schon beim Bau eines Schiffes ein, das er bewohnen will und hilft mit kalfatern. Darum nennt man ihn auch den Kalfatermann. Wieder andere behaupten, seine Heimat habe er eigentlich in den wärmeren Gegenden und von dort komme er mit den Schiffen herüber. Ist das Schiff auf See, behütet er es vor Brand, Strandung und anderen Gefahren und paßt auf die Mannschaft auf, damit sie ihre Plichten nicht versäumen. Den Faulen gibt er zuweilen eine Ohrfeige. Allerdings muß man ihm dafür auch gutes Essen vorsetzen, wenngleich er seine Speise am liebsten am Tisch des Kapitäns zu sich nimmt. Man bemerkt ihn an seinem Klopfen und Poltern. Bleibt es irgendwann vollständig aus, so ist dies ein Zeichen dafür, daß er das Schiff verlassen hat und dieses bei seiner nächsten Reise nicht zurückkehren wird. Bei so manchem Sturm hat eine Mannschaft schon einmal Kommandos gehört, dies oder jenes Segel wegzunehmen und wenn sie es getan hatte, stellte sich heraus, daß weder einer der Steuerleute, noch der Kapitän diesen Befehl gegeben hatten. Immer ist es aber zum Wohl des Schiffes geschehen. Der Klabautermann pflegt das Schiff zu verlassen, wenn die Mannschaft nichts taugt, ein Verbrecher unter ihr ist oder sich gar ein Verbrechen an Bord ereignet. Es heißt auch, daß mit dem Klabautermann die Ratten das Schiff verlassen, denn diese seien seine Kameraden. Es soll sogar schon vorgekommen sein, daß der Klabautermann in freundlicher Absicht vom Schiff an Land ins Haus des Käpt'n oder Reeder ging und dort auf dem Boden oder im Lagerraum rumorte. Dies ist dann ein Zeichen dafür, daß das Schiff bald glücklich zu Hause anlangen wird. Norddeutsche Sage: In dieser Geschichte wird davon berichtet, wie ein Klabautermann einen frommen Seefahrer vor einer Reihe von Unglücksfällen bewahrte. Als sein Schiff sank, erkannte er den Klabautermann, wie dieser vom Schiff sprang. Der junge Matrose hechtete hinterher und fand sich, nachdem er aus einer tiefen Bewußtlosigkeit erwachte, als einziger Überlebender in einem Rettungsboot wieder. Dieses war mit genügend Proviant ausgestattet, so daß er ausharren konnte, bis Rettung eintraf. Klabautermänner können jedoch auch sehr nachtragend sein. So wird in einer anderen Geschichte davon berichtet, wie ein Seemann einem Bauern einen Klabautermann zum Geschenk machte. Dieser quartierte sich im Pferdestall ein und der Bauer ließ ihm sonntags dicken Reis mit Zucker hinsetzen. Einmal war die Magd, die damit beauftragt wurde, jedoch so naschhaft, daß sie den Zucker davon verspeiste. Als der Klabautermann dies bemerkte, fiel er über die Magd her und verprügelte sie windelweich. Nur mit Müh und Not konnte der Bauer sie retten. Der Klabautermann im Rollenspiel: Wie man sieht, gibt es eine Reihe von Möglichkeiten, den Klabautermann während einer Schiffreise einzuflechten - natürlich immer vorausgesetzt, das Schiff hat einen solchen Schutzpatron. Ein Abenteurer, der sich beispielsweise seine Überfahrt als Matrose verdingt, könnte hin und wieder von koboldartigen Scherzen heimgesucht werden, solange jedenfalls, bis er endlich seinen Pflichten nachgeht und sich nicht weiter versucht, vor der Arbeit zu drücken... Genausogut könnte ihm der Klabautermann zur Hand gehen, um ihn vor den Anfeindungen der Mannschaft zu bewahren. Das ganze geschieht dann natürlich in bewährter Heinzelmännchenmanier; der Recke sollte aber schon darauf kommen, wer ihm da so hilfreich zur Seite steht. Ernsthafteren Charakter kann ein Abenteuer zur See bekommen, wenn sich herausstellt, daß die Sabotageakte an Bord, denen die Gruppe auf den Grund gehen soll, in Wahrheit vom Klabautermann ausgeführt wurden. Vielleicht als Strafe dafür, daß der Kapitän oder Reeder einem Mannschaftsmitglied Schaden zugefügt hat. Dies nach einigen Irrwegen herauszubekommen und den Schiffsgeist wieder versöhnlich zu stimmen, wäre bestimmt auch einen Spielabend wert. Eventuell wundern sich die Abenteurer auch, warum abends an Deck immer ein Teller mit leckeren Speisen steht? Ist er etwa für die Schiffskatze bestimmt? Antwort wird der Abenteurer erhalten, der sich darüber hermacht. Der Klabautermann kann vom Spielleiter auch eingesetzt werden, um der Spielgruppe bei einem Abenteuer an Bord weiterzuhelfen. Kommen die Kameraden bei der Lösung des Kriminalspektakels "Mord an Bord" nicht weiter, kann es im Sinne des zügigen Spielflusses recht dienlich sein, wenn die Abenteurer einen heimlichen Helfer im Hintergrund haben. Machen die Spieler ihre Sache gut und gewinnen das Vertrauen des Klabautermannes, so kann es durchaus passieren, daß die Recken sogar aus lebensgefährlichen Situationen auf wundersame Weise gerettet werden. Inwieweit sich solch ein abenteuerlustiger Kobold mit den Recken einläßt, ist natürlich von der Spielleiterentscheidung abhängig. Doch warum sollte sich ein solcher Klabautermann nicht sogar der Gruppe anschließen? Diese weiß natürlich nichts von ihrem Glück und wenn diese im nächsten Wirtshaus dem seltsamen Poltergeistphänomen nachgeht, das mit ihrer Ankunft Einzug im Haus hielt, kann es durchaus interessant sein, was sich die Spieler alles einfallen lassen, nur um einen guten Freund loszuwerden... [TOFI] Kategorie:Wissen Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Thomas Finn